Quand un couple contraire se forme
by SpinFloow
Summary: Suite de Tentation. Les proverbes ne sont que des mensonges. Pourquoi? Venez le découvrir ici ! Lemon prévu par la suite. B/J
1. Prologue

**Voici l'une de mes premières fictions, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! :D**

**Titre** : Quand un couple contraire se forme et que la jalousie fait place à de la haine, un couple qui se ressemble s'assemble

**Auteur :** xSpinelle

**Béta :** Mary02

**Couple :** Bella / Jasper

**Rating :** K+ ; Peut-être du Lemon par la suite

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à mais l'intrigue à moi.

* * *

**Prologue :**

« Il ne faut jamais croire les proverbes. Ils se contredisent toujours entre eux comme les contraires s'attirent et ceux qui se ressemblent s'assemblent.  
Bref, vous connaissez sûrement Twilight, un phénomène international dans le monde du livre. Vous devez savoir qu'Edward a quitté Bella par une petite phrase destructrice disant : '' Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas. Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus. Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé. '' Et que Bella a sauté d'une falaise mais là Bella ne sautera pas. Elle partira pour Phoenix. Pendant ce temps chez les Cullen, Alice n'aura jamais la vision de Bella sautant de la falaise mythique. Alors un nouveau lien se forme mais il sera néfaste envers le couple Alice/Jasper qui le mettra à néant à cause d'Alice et de sa tromperie qui provoque un départ.  
Celui de Jasper.

_2 ans plus tard à __Pheonix._ »

* * *

**Qu'en pensez vous? Dois-je continuer?**


	2. Chapitre 1 et 2

**Merci beaucoup pour les reviews ! Pour les anonymes, je suis désolé je n'ai pas le temps de répondre _:s_ ! Mais en attendant voici les deux premiers chapitres !**

**Titre** : Quand un couple contraire se forme et que la jalousie fait place à de la haine, un couple qui se ressemble s'assemble

**Auteur :** xSpinelle

**Béta :** Mary02 (Merci pour ta corection ! _;D_)

**Couple :** Bella / Jasper

**Rating :** K+ ; Peut-être du Lemon par la suite

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à mais l'intrigue à moi.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

_PDV Bella__ :_

Voilà maintenant 2 ans qu'Edward m'a quittée. Aujourd'hui je vis à Pheonix où je fais des études de médecine et où je gagne ma vie. En plus de mes études, je chante dans un bar le vendredi et samedi soir. J'y gagne pas mal d'argent grâce à mon succès. Je chante plutôt bien même, sans me vanter ! Je vais même faire un CD dès que j'aurai créé assez de chansons car oui je les fais moi même en fonction de mes émotions.

Bref, il est 1h30, il est l'heure de rentrer chez moi. Je sors et prends le chemin du retour.

Zut.., le rue voisine à chez moi n'est pas éclairée. Tant pis et essayons de ne pas tomber !  
Je suis arrivée au bout (sans m'être foulée la cheville au passage) quand j'entendis un craquement derrière moi.  
Je me raidis et me retournai.  
Je découvris une paire d'yeux bordeaux. Vampire. C'était la fin de ma carrière de chanteuse mais surtout celle de ma vie... J'allais mourir. Il s'avança.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Balbutiai-je. Je voulais ralentir l'heure de ma mort même si cela était inutile !  
-Je suis ta mort.

Je me mis à trembler. Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à cette réplique mais au moins je suis sûr de ce qu'il veut à mon plus grand malheur !

-Je vais faire court. Tu sens tellement bon que je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir encore longtemps.

Sûr ce, il me sauta à la gorge.

-Aah !

_PDV Jasper__ :_

Depuis maintenant 2 ans je suis nomade mais plus exactement depuis que j'ai surpris Edward, ce traître, dans MA chambre en train de coucher avec MA compagne.  
Depuis je leurs voue une haine absolue. Aujourd'hui, je visite Pheonix mais de nuit car il y a trop de soleil le jour. Il est 1h30 passé quand je passe devant une rue non éclairée. J'y ressens de la peur mais aussi de l'extase.  
Je m'avance par curiosité pour savoir la cause de ces émotions quand je sentis une odeur sucrée.  
Un vampire.  
Soudain un cri, où plutôt un hurlement retentis.  
Je me raidis, je connaissais cette voix.  
Bella...

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 2 :**

_PDV Jasper :_

Je me retins de respirer au cas où et fonçai la sauver. Je sautai sur le vampire qui lui buvait le sang et qui s'enfuit immédiatement. Je pris Bella dans mes bras et courus vers l'appartement que j'avais loué pour la journée.

-Je..., murmura douloureusement Bella.  
-Chut... ne parles pas, lui intimai-je.

Comment pouvait-elle parler en pleine transformation ? C'est impossible et pourtant...

-...pas...transformée.

Quoi ? Elle ne veut pas être transformée ! La bonne blague ! Dire qu'avant elle aurait tout donné pour que le traître le fasse. Que faire ? Lui retirer le venin comme Ed... le traître l'avait fait à la salle de danse lorsque James l'a mordue ? Bon, je vais essayer mais espérons que je sois assez fort.  
Je la pose par terre me penchai au-dessus d'elle puis après une hésitation, aspirai le venin.  
C'est tellement bon... dommage que son sang ai le goût de venin. Quoi ? Mais tu dérailles mon pauvre...  
Ouh là là, il faut que j'arrête ou je n'y arriverai jamais… Je n'y arrive pas c'est trop bon. Il faut que j'y arrive pourtant. J'y mis toute ma volonté et sautai en arrière. Tant pis pour le reste du venin, j'ai fait du mieux que j'ai pu. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas...  
Son sang est délicieux mais il fallait bien que je m'arrête ! D'ailleurs c'est le meilleur que j'ai jamais bu... Je m'ébrouai. Il ne fallait pas que je pense de telles choses.  
Je la pris délicatement dans mes bras et repris la route vers mon appartement.

**[ ... ]**

Voilà une journée que je la regardai dormir. J'espère qu'elle ne m'en voudra pas trop de ne pas avoir pu enlevé tout le venin... Soudain, je l'entends gémir. Elle ouvre les yeux et me regarde avec des yeux ronds.

_PDV Bella__ :_

-Aah !

La douleur est horrible. Je sens mon sang être aspiré. C'est horrible, c'est comme un aspirateur... **(N/A : Super comparaison n'est-ce pas ! ^^'')**  
Tout à coup, la sensation d'aspiration disparaît. Pourquoi ? Suis-je morte ? Je sentis deux bras me porter, donc je ne suis pas morte. Mais qui me porte ? Sûrement pas mon agresseur vu la délicatesse avec laquelle on me porte. Qui alors ?  
Soudain, une horrible brûlure se répandit dans tout mon corps. J'avais déjà ressenti cela quand James m'a mordu. La transformation ! Non je ne veux pas être transformée ! J'ai des études à faire, un boulot qui me plait. Je ne veux pas arrêter maintenant et devoir recommencer dans 10 ans !

-Je..., murmurais-je douloureusement.  
-Chut... ne parles pas, m'intima t-on.

Qui parle ? Je connais cette voix mais je n'arrive pas à me rappeler qui. Un vampire, c'est sûr, un Cullen, peut-être ? Je m'interrogerai plus tard. Je suis en pleine transformation là...

-...pas...transformée.

La personne qui me portait se stoppa et me posa au sol. Je le sentis hésiter au dessus de ma gorge mais finalement il se mit à aspirer le venin.  
La douleur qui me ravageait le corps régressa mais la sensation d'aspiration reprit.  
Dès que l'aspiration fut finie et que le vampire reprit sa route en m'emmenant avec lui, je m'endormis.

**[ ... ]**

Je me réveillai. Je gémis à cause de la douleur de mon cou, à la morsure. J'ouvris les yeux et vis ...

-Jasper ?

* * *

**Alors qu'en pensez vous? **


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre ****:** Quand un couple contraire se forme et que la jalousie fait place à de la haine, un couple qui se ressemble s'assemble (alias Quand...)

**Auteur**** :** xSpinelle

**Rating**** :** K+ ( M par la suite? )

**Résumé**** : **Suite de Tentation. Il ne faut jamais croire les proverbes. Ils se contredisent toujours ! Venez lire pour vérifier ! B/J

**Couple**** :** Bella/Jasper

**Béta**** :** Mary02, merci.

**Disclaimer**** :** Tout les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer mais le contexte est de moi.

**Note :** Bonjour à tous, je m'excuse de ne pas avoir poster plus tôt alors que le chapitre était écrit depuis plus d'un mois mais les vacances c'est les vacances ! x) Du coup j'ai profité du soleil dès qu'il pointait le bout de son nez ou je passer mes journées en pijama avec ma pote de camping dans son mobil ! Sympa hein ! ( _Attention rien de pervers x) _) Mdr ! Donc je n'ai casiment pas touché à mon ordi sauf pour écrire ma toute nouvelle fiction sur le couple Edward/Bella qui est Lemon. Elle ne sera pas posté tout de suite mais elle arrivera bientôt. Avant de vous laissez tranquille je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu à toute les reviews des inscrits mais ma boite mail a buggé et à tout supprimmer -' Et bien sûr flemmarde comme je suis n'a pas été chercher plus loin pour répondre mais je vous remercie beaucoup pour les reviews (LL' Maintenant, bonne lecture ! ;DD

Merci à amelia, paola et popo62138 pour leurs reviews ! :)

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

_2 ans plus tard._

PDV Bella :

Voilà 4 ans qu'Edward m'a quittée, 4 ans que je ne suis pas retournée à Forks, 2 ans que Jasper m'a sauvée de la mort et de la transformation totale, 2 ans que je suis un demi vampire, 2 ans que Jasper vit avec moi.

Eh oui je suis un demi vampire car Jasper n'avait pas pu retirer tout le venin de peur de me tuer mais je lui en suis reconnaissante d'en avoir retiré le plus possible, surtout qu'à l'époque, il avait du mal à se contrôler mais maintenant il y a plus confiance en lui donc il se contrôle de mieux en mieux.Étant donner que je suis un demi vampire ma peau à blanchit et s'est endurcie tandis que ma force et ma vitesse se sont accrues mais pas autant qu'un vampire normal. A mon plus grand bonheur je ne suis plus maladroite et je ne dois pas boire beaucoup de sang pour vivre car je peux encore manger de la nourriture humaine. De plus, je ne vieillirai plus, à mon deuxième plus grand bonheur et je peux dormir mais juste deux ou trois heures pour être en pleine et moi avons fait des recherches et nous avons découvert que je pouvais être transformée totalement seulement si j'étais en train de mourir.

Aujourd'hui, nous allons emménager à Juneau.J'avais déjà trouvé un bar dans lequel je pourrai chanter et nous nous étions inscrits à l'université. Moi en journalisme et Jasper en étions sur la route vers notre nouvelle maison, moi dans ma BMW bleu et lui en ! Nous sommes arrivés. Je sortis de la voiture.

-Waa ! C'est Ma-gni-fi-que Jayy !-Merci mais arrêtes de m'appeler Jayy s'il te plait.

Je villa était blanche avec des baies vitrées tout le long. Le salon était immense, d'un ton beige lumineux; la cuisine n'était utile que pour moi et était moderne. Je visitai toute la maison (il y avait même un sauna et une piscine) avant d'arriver à la pièce la plus importante. Ma était immense, même celle de Jazz qui était déjà grande était plus petite. Un lit rond trônait au centre, à gauche il y avait un bureau en verre avec un ordinateur portable dernier cri ainsi qu'une énorme chaîne Hi-fi et une étagère pour mes Cds. Près de la baie vitrée qui donnait sur la forêt, il y avait un canapé marron. A droite, il y avait 2 portes marron qui créaient un contraste par rapport aux murs blancs ainsi qu'une bibliothèque entre celle-ci. La porte du fond, celle près de la baie vitrée donnait sur ma salle de était en marbre et il y avait même... un JACUZZI ! Mais il est fou ? Tout ça à dû coûter une fortune; du genre un milliard de dollars ! Je soufflai et me dirigeai vers la deuxième porte. Un dressing, et vide en plus ! Je sens que je vais devoir aller le remplir à mon plus grand bonheur car maintenant j'adore le shopping !

-Alors comment trouves-tu la villa Belly ? Me demanda Jasper à l'oreille.

Je sursautai. Je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver, comme d'habitude...

-Gigantesque, magnifique et encore, ces deux mots là sont faibles.

Il sourit. Il devait être heureux que j'aime cette villa.

-Mais dis-moi..., commençais-je.-Oui ?-Tu m'avais dit que tu ne dépenserais pas beaucoup d'argent, je me trompe ?-Mais figure toi que je n'en ai dépensé aucun, s'exclama t-il joyeusement.-Hein ?

Son sourire s'élargit devant mon incrédulité, il devait être content de son effet de surprise.

-C'est l'une des villas que Carlisle a acheté et qu'Esmée a décoré.-Ah d'accord, dis-je soulagée-Bon c'est l'heure de se préparer pour aller au lycée !-Déjà ?-Ben oui il est 7h là.

C'est vrai que nous avions fait le voyage de nuit et que nous étions arrivés il y a une heure. Je pris ma douche et allais chercher des vêtements dans l'une de mes valises. Je mis un slim et un sous-pull noir avec une chemise à carreau noire et blanche en satin et le tout avec des baskets. Je pris ma veste en cuir noir, mon sac de cour, mes clés de voiture et descendis rejoindre Jasper.

-T'es prête ? demanda t-il.-Ouais, allons-y !

Il mit son casque et monta sur sa moto tandis que je démarrais ma voiture. Nous arrivâmes vite à l'université mais comme il était encore tôt il y avait peu de monde mais ils nous fixaient quand même. Heureusement que j'y étais habituée !Nous allâmes au secrétariat.

-Bonjour, nous sommes les nouveaux Isabella Swan et Jasper Whitlock.-Bonjour, je vous attendais, alors voici vos carnets, vos cartes de cantine à faire bipper tous les matins si vous souhaitez y manger, un plan comme vous n'étiez pas là le jour de la visite en septembre, vos carnets d'absences et une fiche de présence à faire remplir par vos professeurs. Je pense que c'est tout donc je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement. Des questions ?

Elle avait déballé tout ça d'un coup sans reprendre son souffle ! Comme avait-elle fait ça ?

-Non, merci, répondit Jasper voyant que je ne répondais pas, au revoir.

Nous sortîmes.

-Elle a appris son texte par cœur où quoi ? Demandai-je à mon ami.

Il rit.

-C'est pour ça que tu ne répondais pas, je me demandais si tu avais vu un fantôme. Et pour répondre à ta question elle n'a pas appris son texte par cœur, c'est juste l'habitude.-Ah...

Nous partîmes vers nos prochain cours ensemble. Soudain je sentis Jasper se raidir.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demandais-je.

Pour toute réponse il grogna en continuant de fixer le bout du couloir. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Devais-je regarder ou non ? J'appréhendais beaucoup ce qu'il y avait au bout mais il fallait que je sache. Je levais la tête et dé vis un couple en train de s'embrasser avant de se retourner et d'avancer vers nous main dans la main. Un couple que je n'aurais jamais cru possible avant que Jasper ne me raconte la raison pour laquelle il était partit de chez les et Edward...

PDV Jasper :

Depuis maintenant 4 ans je ne vis plus avec les Cullen mais avec Bella. Je l'avais retrouvée dans une rue sombre de Phœnix alors qu'elle allait servir de repas à un vampire assoiffé. J'avais essayé de retirer tout le venin de son corps mais je n'avais pas réussi. Elle était donc devenue un demi-vampire. La Bella que j'avais connu à Forks avait changée. Oui changée. Avant elle n'avait pas autant d'assurance que maintenant et n'aurait jamais été capable de chanter devant plus d'une centaine de personnes seule sur scène ! Elle m'avait raconté ce qu'elle avait ressentit après le départ d'Edw... du traitre, tout comme je lui avais dit la cause de mon départ précipité de chez les Cullen. Je me souviens encore de cette conversation.

**Flashback**

Je me trouvais dans la salle de musique en train de jouer de la guitare en repensant à ma vie d'avant, ma vie avec Alice. Je ne comprenais toujours pas comment elle avait pu me faire ça, non je ne comprenais pas... J'entendis une porte s'ouvrir et des pas se diriger vers moi. Bella.

-Que se passe-t-il Jayy ?

Je détestais qu'elle m'appelle Jayy mais elle ne voulait pas m'appeler autrement.

-Rien, rien, marmonnais-je

- Dis-moi ce qu'il se passe, exigea-t-elle.

Cela ne servait à rien de vouloir changer de sujet, elle était aussi têtue qu'une mule !

-Aimes-tu encore Edward? Lui demandais-je.

-Bien sûr que non voyons ! Tu sais très bien qu'à présent je n'ai plus aucun sentiment pour lui !

-Donc je peux te dire ce qu'il ne va pas… Je repensais à ma vie d'avant et à ma raison de mon départ.

-Quelle est cette raison?

Je n'avais jamais voulu lui dire pour ne pas que cela la détruise mais maintenant elle était prête, elle ne l'aimait plus.

-Alice m'a trompé… Je l'ai trouvée dans notre chambre, dans notre lit avec un homme.

Elle se figea instantanément.

-Avec qui..? Oh… Oh...

Elle avait comprit. Je ressentis une haine intense venant d'elle: cela en été impressionnant.

-Je te jure que dès que je le vois, la première chose que je fais c'est de le gifler de toutes mes forces !

**Fin du Flashback**

Elle m'avait dit également qu'elle en ferait de même pour Alice dès qu'elle la verrait elle aussi. Je n'avais rien dit.

Aujourd'hui, nous emménageons à avait trouvée un bar dans lequel chanter tandis que je m'étais occupé des inscriptions à l'université. Elle en journalisme et moi en droit. Actuellement nous étions sur la route en direction de notre « maison ». Je servais de guide à Bella qui ne connaissait pas la route. J'étais en moto alors qu'elle me suivait avec sa à, nous sommes arrivés. Je descendis de ma moto.

-Waa ! C'est Ma-gni-fi-que Jayy !-Merci mais arrêtes de m'appeler Jayy s'il te plait.

Je détestais qu'elle m'appelle Jayy mais c'était le seul surnom qu'elle avait trouvé au lieu de Jazz qui me rappelait trop les Cullen.

Elle rit.

Je la laissai visiter la villa seule. Je partis garer ma moto et la voiture de Bella au garage. Je savais que j'allais avoir une conversation à propos d'argent dès que je retournerais la voir et je voulais la retarder le plus possible. Cependant j'avais l'avantage. Cette villa ne m'avait absolument rien couté ! Je me dirigeai à pas de loups dans sa nouvelle chambre où j'avais entendu des pas.

-Alors comment trouves-tu la villa Belly ? Lui demandai-je à l'oreille.

Elle sursauta. Elle n'avait pas du m'entendre arriver comme prévu.

-Gigantesque, magnifique et encore, ces deux mots là sont faibles.

Je souris.

-Mais dis-moi..., commençais-je.-Oui ?

C'était l'heure de cette fichu conversation habituelle. J'y avais droit dès que nous changions d'habitation ou que je lui faisais un cadeau.

-Tu m'avais dit que tu ne dépenserais pas beaucoup d'argent, je me trompe ?-Mais figure toi que je n'en ai dépensé aucun, m'exclamais-je joyeusement.-Hein ?

Mon sourire s'élargit devant son incrédulité. J'étais heureux de mon petit effet.

-C'est l'une des villas que Carlisle a acheté et qu'Esmée a décorée.-Ah d'accord, dit-elle soulagée.-Bon c'est l'heure de se préparer pour aller au lycée !-Déjà ?-Ben oui il est 7h là.

Je me dirigeai vers ma chambre et y entra. Ma chambre était comme celle de Belly a quelques différences près telles que pour les couleurs de l'ensemble de la chambre qui elles étaient noires et grises. J'ouvris mon dressing et choisis une chemise noir et un jean assez clair. J'attrapais mon sac de cours, pris mes clés de moto et descendis dans l'entrée.

-T'es prête ? Demandais-je dès que je l'entendis arriver.-Ouais, allons-y !

Je mis son casque et monta sur ma moto tandis que Bella démarrait sa voiture. Nous arrivâmes vite à l'université mais comme il était encore tôt il y avait peu de monde mais ils nous fixaient quand même. J'y étais habitué depuis fort longtemps mais pas allâmes au secrétariat.

-Bonjour, nous sommes les nouveaux Isabella Swan et Jasper Whitlock.-Bonjour, je vous attendais, alors voici vos carnets, vos cartes de cantine à faire biper tous les matins si vous souhaitez y manger, un plan comme vous n'étiez pas là le jour de la visite en septembre, vos carnets d'absences et une fiche de présence à faire remplir par vos professeurs. Je pense que c'est tout donc je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre établissement. Des questions ?

Bella ne répondait pas et fixait la secrétaire comme si elle était folle.

-Non, merci, répondis-je voyant qu'elle ne bougeait toujours pas.

Nous sortîmes.

-Elle a appris son texte par cœur où quoi ? me demanda-t-elle.

Je ris. C'était donc ça !

-C'est pour ça que tu ne répondais pas, je me demandais si tu avais vu un fantôme. Et pour répondre à ta question elle n'a pas appris son texte par cœur, c'est juste l'habitude.-Ah...

Nous partîmes vers nos prochains cours ensemble. Soudain, je vis quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais voulu voir de ma vie.

-Que se passe t-il ? Demanda mon amie.

Pour toute réponse je grognais en continuant de fixer le bout du couloir. Je sentais de l'angoisse et de l'appréhension venant de Bella puis je l'entendis déglutir. Elle les avait vus.A l'autre bout du couloir un couple était en train de s'embrasser avant de se retourner et d'avancer vers nous main dans la main. Un couple que je n'aurais jamais cru possible de toute ma vie avant de le voir de mes propres yeux quelques années plus tôt.

Alice et Edward...

* * *

**Alors qu'avez vous pensez de ce chapitre? Il est plus long que d'habitude ! J'attend vos reviews avec impatience et cette fois ci j'y répondrais, vous aurez peut-être même un petit teaser ( _la confrontation? (a)_ ) :p Par contre je ne sais pas quand je publirais le chapitre 4 car je vais plutôt me concentrer sur ma nouvelle fic' lemon mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'oublis celle là ! A bientôt. _SpinFloow`_**

**Au fait, j'adore faire connaissance avec mes lecteurs donc n'hésitez pas à me donner votre adresse msn par mp ;)**

**Mini coup de gueule : Quand je dis de ne pas de reviews en Majuscule souligné, ne mettez pas de reviews -_- Je parle pour la note..**


End file.
